How Wonderful
by Gemjj
Summary: Angel takes Cordy out to make up for an argument, and a certain song thats stuck in his head makes his realise somthing about his seer.


Title: How Wonderful  
  
Author: Gem  
  
A/N: The song 'Wonderful Tonight' was originally done by Eric Clapton - BUT it's not the version that I've used, the one in this fanfic is by Damage - I picked that one to use because the end of the song is just perfect for reasons that you will soon know, and Damage's version, the girl in the song has long brown hair (not blonde) - perfect for Angel thinkin' about Cordy!....  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"So, where you takin' me?" Cordelia Chase called to the vampire that was pacing in her living room.  
  
  
  
"You'll see for yourself if you ever come out of there!" He called back to the brunette that was _still_ in the bathroom. God, what can she be doing in there this long, he wondered.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You want me to look my best, don't you!?" The defensive voice yelled.  
  
  
  
"Cordelia, you'd look good with _nothing_ on - would you just hurry it up a little!" The vampire called, not realizing what he'd actually just implied.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
Angel groaned. "Sorry - I didn't mean it that way... just you look good in practically _anything_ Cordelia, so I don't see what you're doing there - you absolutely can't be making yourself beautiful!" Ugh, he'd done it again, what was wrong with him - he wasn't usually so... so nervous!  
  
  
  
"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?!" The irritated young woman called. "You're supposed to making up for our fight - not starting another one!"  
  
  
  
"Ugh! Cordelia, again, I didn't mean it the way it came out - I _meant_ you couldn't be making yourself _more_ beautiful than you already are!"  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
  
It's late in the evening  
  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Ugh! That song he'd heard this morning was still in his head.  
  
  
  
Angel rubbed his hands together nervously, though he couldn't say what was making him so nervous.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
She puts on her make-up  
  
And brushes her long brown hair  
  
And then she asks me  
  
Do I look alright?  
  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia's annoyed voice made Angel snap his head up and look over at her.  
  
  
  
She gave him a look. "I asked if I looked alright..." She prodded.  
  
  
  
Angel looked her up and down. And swallowed nervously. "Fine. - You look fine."  
  
  
  
But the song in his head was swirling with different words.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
We go to a party  
  
And everyone turns to see  
  
This beautiful lady  
  
Who's walking around with me  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Angel gave the dirtiest looks he could muster up to practically all of the men in the room, as most had turned and looked over as he came in with Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Angel had to cover up a growl with a cough when he saw one guy look her up and down and lick his lips.  
  
  
  
Cordelia hadn't noticed the attention she was getting, she was busy telling the vampire about an audition she'd had earlier.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
And then she asks me  
  
Do I feel alright?  
  
And I say yes I feel wonderful tonight  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Angel!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I said I'm going to go dance, now you can either come with or..." She frowned. "You look a little weird, - do you feel alright?"  
  
  
  
OK, what is this, the vampire thought, is she reading my mind?  
  
  
  
~~  
  
I feel wonderful because I see the love that's right in your eyes  
  
And the wonder of it all  
  
Is that you just don't realize  
  
How much I love you  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Ugh, fine! I'm fine. - You go dance, I'm gonna go have a drink."  
  
  
  
He watched her nod her head and walk off, and as he watched her, he realised why he was so nervous. He'd fallen for her. Oh, great, he thought as he ordered a whiskey. After whiskey, after whiskey...  
  
  
  
~~  
  
It's time to go home now  
  
And I've got an aching head  
  
So I give her the car keys...  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Angel - havin' a good time?!" Cordelia asked as she sat beside him at the bar.  
  
  
  
"Cordelia!" He motioned at the bar tender. "Tell him I'm not lying!" He slurred.  
  
  
  
Cordelia gave him a weird look. "About what?"  
  
  
  
"He reckons he's a vampire." The bar tender informed her.  
  
  
  
Cordelia let out a fake laugh. "How much has he drunk?"  
  
  
  
"Enough to say he's a vampire." The bar tender told her in a hushed voice.  
  
  
  
Cordelia gave Angel a glare out of the corner of her eye, before ushering him off the stool. "Keys?"  
  
  
  
"Keys what?"  
  
  
  
"Car keys, Angel - you can't drive! You're drunk!"  
  
  
  
~~  
  
And she helps me in to bed  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Cordy, I don't wanna go sleep now!" The vampire whined.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes in response and she pushed him down.  
  
  
  
"I wanna dance and have fun with you!"  
  
  
  
She laughed. "Tell you what, if you go sleep now, I'll dance and have a ton of fun with Mr. Hangover guy in the morning, OK?"  
  
  
  
He gave her a sad puppy dog look, and she returned it with a glare.  
  
  
  
Then she turned to march out of the room.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
And then I tell her  
  
As I turn off the light  
  
I say darling, you were wonderful tonight  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Angel sighed as he watched her turn to go. Well, he thought, might as well live up to the song.  
  
  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
  
  
She turned back around and gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
  
  
As his hand hovered over the light switch he gave her a sexy look.  
  
  
  
"You were wonderful tonight." Same I can't get away with the darling part, he added.  
  
  
  
She turned her 100 watt smile on him, and he knew if he wasn't already dead, his heart would've stopped beating.  
  
  
  
She walked back to him and kissed his forehead. "You were wonderful too, Angel - well, not the whole drunk thing, but, the fact you offered to take me out to show how sorry you were, that was a really wonderful thing to do."  
  
  
  
~~  
  
I said darlin', you were wonderful to-  
  
- You look wonderful  
  
You're everything I need and more  
  
You look wonderful  
  
So beautiful tonight  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Cordelia was giving him a funny look  
  
  
  
~~  
  
You look wonderful  
  
You never leave me wanting more  
  
You look wonderful  
  
So beautiful tonight  
  
You look wonderful  
  
You're everything I need and more  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"What's with the singing?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Angel's mouth dropped. He'd been singing that out loud? Uh - oh.  
  
  
  
------------  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
